The Lucky One
by AlphaWriter1
Summary: Rachel Berry had a younger sister. When the glee club is threatened, this mystery sister comes to the rescue. As soon as the newest Berry sister enters the picture, though, everything is about to change. She manages to not only change all of the couples you thought were endgame, but she switches up the social hierarchy of the school that everybody always seemed so sure of.


**The Lucky One  
GLEE AU Fan Fiction  
Chapter 1: New Beginnings **

"She's gotta be Finn's sister." Ryder Lynn whispered.

He and the rest of the current New Directions were sitting in the choir room. It wasn't going to be their home away from home for much longer and they all wanted to enjoy every second they got to spend in the room before it was taken away from them forever.

Some of the older members who had already graduated had been dropping in and out to visit them, paying them their respects since the Glee Club was officially over, before hurrying off to find Mr. Schuester in his office.

The sophomore and senior members of the club knew that they should probably be with their director, but they couldn't help but think he was disappointed in them. When he had needed his students to be successful, more than he had ever needed them to be successful before, they had failed him. They had lost at Nationals and the club that he had put so much effort into-the club that had ended his first marriage and almost screwed up every relationship he'd had after that-the club that had been enough to make him give up on Broadway-was over and there was nothing he could do to save it.

Of course, there had been a saving grace that had entered all of their lives about an hour ago, before the first alumni had entered the school, explaining that her family was starting a Finn Hudson donation to the school, giving McKinley all the money it would need to maintain the glee club. This girl had already handed Mr. Shuester a check written out for more money than the Glee Club had ever had in their account before.

Still, nobody knew what Coach Sylvester was going to say on the subject, so the current members weren't getting their hopes up and Mr. Shuester wasn't going to say anything to anybody until he knew for sure that it was certain.

At this particular moment, the current Glee Club members were trying to figure out who this girl was, as she wondered the hallways with Emma Schuester, getting a tour of the school she would be attending the following school year.

"Finn didn't _have _a sister," Artie Abrams rolled his eyes. "Believe me-I'd know. I've had sleepovers with the kid and I was at his mom's wedding. I stood _up _in his mom's wedding," Artie insisted.

"Besides, with all the times one of us needed a date, don't you think he would have fixed one of us up with her?" Sam Evans asked, running a hand through his long, blonde hair.

Sam knew who this girl was, though. He was putting on an act that would impress anybody if they knew he was playing pretend. After all, the blonde had never claimed to be a fabulous actor with a flair for lying. It was a shock to even himself that he hadn't given everything away right then and there.

He was the most torn up about the events that had unfolded, because he viewed their loss as letting down not only Mr. Shuester, but Finn Hudson and by default, Rachel Berry. He had been chosen by Finn himself, meant to be his replacement, but he couldn't even lead his team to victory against a team of acrobats who couldn't barely hold their own vocally.

"Somehow, I doubt that Finn would want his little sister dating either of you two morons." Tina Cohen-Chang laughed, reaching out to slug both boys on the arm.

"I promise you that he didn't have a sister, though. Kurt didn't have a sister either, so it can't even be a step-sister. Besides, don't you three think she would have already been going to McKinley if she was Finn's sister?" Blaine Anderson spoke up, being the voice of reason as he always was. Of course, most of his sense was coming from the fact that he happened to know who this girl was. He was one of the few people who knew that she existed and her true identity.

"She doesn't even look like Finn. She doesn't have his eyes or his hair or his face. Nothing about her resembles him. She's too short to possibly be Finn's sister. Rachel's sister? Maybe, but definitely not Finn's sister," Kitty Wilde declared the possibility completely impossible as the pointed out what they all should have already realized.

"Well, we know she can't be Rachel's sister anyways," Jake Puckerman said with a nervous chuckle, reaching behind his back to scratch the nape of his neck. "She was an only child, remember? Her dad's were particular about their surrogate and Shelby couldn't have another kid after Rachel-Puck was telling me one day" he said, lowering his gaze from the group.

Marley Rose eyed him suspiciously from the corner of her eyes, trying to figure out what was going on with the boy. She had dated him, after all, and had learned his nervous ticks by that point in their time together. It was strange, knowing so much about somebody who now meant nothing to her, but she had the knowledge and she saw no point in acting as though she didn't have it, especially when it could be of use.

"Do you know something we don't know?" She asked him, leaning forward slightly with her hands folded in her lap.

"Of course he doesn't know anything, Marley-don't be stupid. He's just pointing out some things we should all already know," Unique Adams-technically Wade-replied.

"I'm gonna go take a walk. Maybe I'll find Puck-we haven't talked in a while and I could use some brotherly advice," He shook his head, shooting Unique a thankful smile that he was sure she wouldn't understand.

He stood up and made his way from the choir room, trying to act casual as he really just wanted to freak out. Because he _did _know something they didn't know. He knew _exactly _who that girl was, but he also knew that he wasn't supposed to tell anybody, because it had been kept a secret for so long. Besides, he also knew that she didn't want to be treated any differently because of who she was.

Jake had tried to make her see that one day, everybody would know who she was, but she just didn't want to admit it. She was happier believing that she could keep the secret, not wanting to learn a lesson from what Jake had had to go through. But, as her best friend, he was going to just let it all go.

No, he had known Naomi Berry for a long time and he had always considered her to be his best friend. She was the only one to know his secret, and he was the only one to know all of her secrets.

* * *

_Flashback: Sophomore Year:_

_Naomi Berry sat in her bedroom on her white, cushioned platform bed. The thirteen year old girl had finally gotten her room designed the way she had always pictured it being, with a purple quilted comforter covering her bed with a slightly lighter shade for the sheets. A black and white Victoria__'__s Secret body pillow and a purple body pillow leaned against her headboard with a purple pillow case covering it, layering four pillows over those. She had a large collection of black and white throw pillows lining her bed to add an even thicker layer of pillows against her bed, taking up half of the length of her queen sized bed. _

_ Her bed was positioned in the middle of her room, the door to the right with a purple painted nigh stand in between the bed and the door. On top of the table was her black, round alarm clock and her purple lamp. Across from her bed was her black desk with the purple desk chair, pushed all the way in. Her purple macbook air was resting half over on the desk with her purple desk lamp leaning over it. On one side of the desk was her tall, black wooden wardrobe with a purple dresser on the other side of the desk. _

_ In her secluded little section of the room sat her black vanity, designed to look like it belonged on a movie set with her own director__'__s chair pushed all the way in. A purple guitar stood on its stand by her bed, barely used since she still didn__'__t know how to play the instrument. On her walls were a clutter of picture frames, all capable of holding multiple pictures and on her dresser was a purple iHome, styled to look like an old fashioned boom box. _

_ Each and every one of her pictures was a shot of either herself, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Jake Puckerman, their half sister Ayla, or their mother Barbra or her fathers, Hiram and LeRoy. _

_ Sometimes it was weird to have the pictures of Jake up, especially so close to the ones of Noah, but Naomi had gotten good at playing dumb when it came to their similar appearances. Because while Jake was aware that he and Noah shared a father, Noah and Ayla had no idea that the baby who had finally caused their father to walk out on their mother was not only living in Lima, but very close friends with a family friend of their own. _

_ And since the Puckerman clan-including Jake-worked very hard to make sure that nobody ever learned the truth about Rachel and Naomi__'__s situation, Naomi wasn__'__t going to go and betray her best friend and his trust. _

_ Of course, that didn__'__t mean that absolutely nobody knew about the situation with the Puckerman brothers, because at that particular moment in time, Naomi was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed pretzel style in front of her while Rachel sat with her legs folded beneath her, across from her sister. _

_ "__Naomi, you know we have to tell Noah. It isn__'__t fair to him to keep this a secret and how do you expect me to tell him that he and his family aren__'__t welcome at your Bat Mitzvah? Especially without a reason? That__'__s incredible rude and you know it. Please just think about what you__'__re asking me to do here. You know that I__'__d do anything for you, but I can__'__t do this to Noah. He__'__s my best friend!__" __A sixteen year old Rachel Berry shook her head in shock at the very thought of doing such a thing to her best friend. _

_ "__Rachel, you__'__re asking me to compromise the trust of my best friend for the boy who has been tossing slushies into your face for the past two years. Noah might have been your best friend once, but the two of you have drifted. I__'__m not trying to be hurtful or anything, but you came to me in tears when he told you that you had never been friends after the break up,__" __Naomi sighed, running a hand through her dark hair. _

_ She had been at a dead end when it came to what she was supposed to do in regards to her Bat Mitzvah. She wanted Jake to be there-she needed to have her best friend by her side. But there was no way she could keep the secret in the bag any longer if he was there with Noah. They looked too much alike and Jake resembled their father even more than Noah did. It would be far too obvious and cause a large disruption at her party. _

_ It was, after all, their similar appearances that had brought Jake to Naomi__'__s attention in the first place. She had spotted him standing at the back of the Synagogue one week and had slipped away from her family to go and introduce herself to him. When she had asked his name, he had only given her a first name. She had foolishly asked if he was related o Noah, being naive to think he__'__d be willing to admit such a thing. And then he had given her the whole story-obviously relieved to finally have somebody to talk to about it. _

_ Regardless of his feelings on the subject, she agreed not to tell anybody when he asked her not to, promising him that she would keep his secret. She agreed to just play dumb and act as though she had never noticed their similarities before. _

_ "__Can__'__t you just play dumb, the way you did with dad, daddy and I?__" __Rachel asked with a sigh, cutting into the younger girl__'__s thoughts. _

_ "__They__'__re going to be near each other, possibly even right besides one another or face to face! How can I hide it then? Before, it was simple because they couldn__'__t see each other and nobody was comparing them side by side. That won__'__t be the case anymore,__" __Naomi insisted. _

_ "__Alright, fine-I__'__ll figure something out, but you owe me big time. It__'__s not right that I__'__m keeping this secret from him, because it__'__s about him and involves him just as much as it involves Jake,__" __Rachel narrowed her eyes at her sister. _

_ "__It__'__s not my secret to tell. It__'__s Jake__'__s secret and when he__'__s ready to come out and tell people, I__'__ll be by his side and make sure he tells Noah before anybody else. And I will make sure Noah never knows that you knew this whole time. But I__'__m going to be keeping Jake__'__s secret the same way you__'__ve always kept Noah__'__s secrets,__" __Naomi replied, sounding much more mature than a simple thirteen year old girl. _

_ "__I keep Noah__'__s secrets because he__'__s been there for me since we were in pre school, Naomi. It__'__s a much different circumstance,__" __Rachel said softly, rising to her feet as she slowly crawled off of the bed. _

_ "__When are you going to admit that you__'__re in love with him?__" __She asked, her voice calling out loudly with a teasing tone as she leaned back against her thick stack of pillows. _

_ Rachel passed in the doorway, her hand resting on the doorknob as she tilted her head to the side in thought. Without looking back, she opened the door, giving her reply as she pulled the door open. _

_ "__I__'__ll admit it when you admit that you__'__re in love with Jake,__" __Rachel said seriously, that same thoughtful, mature and soft tone to her voice as she walked from the room, closing the door behind her to leave Naomi to wonder what her sister could possibly be talking about. _

* * *

"_Naomi! I need to talk to you right now. You will never guess what__'__s happened. It__'__s the absolute worst thing ever.__" __Rachel said with a voice of distraught as she hurried into her younger sister__'__s room a year after the Bat Mitzvah conversation._

_ Naomi was going to be fourteen soon and she was lying on her bed, laughing as Jake Puckerman straddled her, tickling her sides to cause her to burst into a round of hysterics. But, with the distress in Rachel__'__s tone, Jake immediately rolled off of Carmela and she shot into an upright position. _

_ "__What__'__s going on? Is Noah alright? Did Finn do something to hurt you? Are you finally breaking up with him for good?__" __Naomi asked, eyes locked on her sister who was almost in tears. _

_ "__That isn__'__t funny,__" __Rachel snapped, turning to glare at her younger sister. __"__Finn is a wonderful boyfriend and he cares about me. Besides, this has nothing to do with him. It__'__s about Noah. Cara, he__'__s been arrested. They__'__re sending him to juvenile hall. He backed his mother__'__s car into a gas station and drove off with the ATM in the trunk,__" __Rachel said, dropping down onto her sister__'__s bed and curling up into a ball. _

_ "__Can__'__t dad and daddy do anything?__" __Naomi asked. _

_ "__No-the idiot that he is thought it would be wise to confess! He pleaded guilty!__" __Rachel said with a look of disgust taking over her face. _

_ "__He__'__s in jail?__" __Jake asked softly, eyes ripening at the idea that his half-brother who still didn__'__t know he even existed as now in juvie. _

_ "__Why did he do it? Did he need money or something? I thought Babs got that promotion. Isn__'__t his pool cleaning business going so well he needed to hire some employees?__" __Naomi asked, focusing on her sister. _

_ Noah was, after all, like a brother to the younger Berry sister. She had always been one to try and make him improve as a person, working her hardest to convince him to do the right thing and make good choices. And he usually obeyed her, not wanting to let her down and see that sad, disappointed pout that she and Rachel made whenever he had proven them wrong in all of their high expectations about the person he was. _

_ "__I don__'__t know! It__'__s probably got something to do with the fact that Quinn decided to give the baby up for adoption-to Shelby, no less! And she didn__'__t even consult with him on the subject. Besides, now she__'__s dumped him and he__'__s absolutely heartbroken. Or, I would assume so. He hasn__'__t mentioned anything to me and I doubt he__'__d talk to Finn about his feigns towards Quinn after all that happened between them,__" __Rachel sighed, running a hand through her hair. _

_ "__His dad walked out on them around this time of year,__" __Jake spoke up softly, as if the idea were only just occurring to him. __"__It__'__s probably too much for him to deal with, on top of the pain of that Quinn chick breaking up with him and losing his daughter. That actually probably makes it worse on him, because now he feels like he__'__s acting exactly like his dad,__" __Jake observed. _

_ "__How could I forget that? I am a horrible best friend.__" __Rachel moaned, completely disgusted with herself for forgetting about the one thing that could truly bring Noah Puckerman to tears that weren__'__t from anger. _

_ Noah was an extremely private individual, especially when it came to his private life. He only ever allowed Rachel to know what was going on in his life. Every now and then, he would go her fathers for help when it came to needing a male influence, and on even rarer occasions, he would check in with Naomi and talk to her about what was going on in both of their lives. _

_ Naomi sighed as Rachel stood up and hurried from the room, muttering something about needing to go and see Noah immediately. The younger shook girl her head, leaning back against Jake as she cuddled up to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her as she buried her head in his chest. He started to rub slow, careful circles around her back and tightened his grip on her, humming softly under his breath, the way he always had whenever she was upset. _

_ She loves that he knew her so well that he could always provide whatever sort of comfort that she needed. She was pretty sure that every girl needed a Jake Puckerman and she was glad her sister got the closest thing with Noah Puckerman. _

_ "__Promise me you won__'__t ever do something so stupid like that,__" __She sighed, not really considering how muffled her words must be. She knew that he would understand her no matter what happened. _

_ "__I__'__m not going to go leaving you on your own. You__'__d turn into a cat lady without me. A crazy one,__" __He chuckled. _

_ "__You are such an idiot!__" __She giggled, leaning away to slap his arm. _

_ "__True-but I__'__m __**your **__idiot,__" __he beamed down at her with a stupid grin. _

_ They were quiet for a little while, returning to their cuddling position on the bed as Carmela thought about all that was going on in her life at the moment, knowing it all stemmed back to the fact that her sister was in love with Noah Puckerman, whether he wanted to admit it or not. She knew that the love stemmed both back and was breaking both of their hearts. And it killed her to know that. _

_ "__Jake, can you promise me something?__" _

_ "__Anything, you know that.__" _

_ "__Promise that you__'__ll never fall in love with me? Rachel and Noah are so in love with one another that they__'__re afraid to admit it. Hiding it is breaking their hearts and ruining their relationship. I don__'__t want that for us,__" __She sighed. _

_ "__I__'__m already in love with you Carmela. It__'__s a little late for that,__" __He rolled his eyes. _

_ "__I meant in love where we belong together and have all that boyfriend-girlfriend romance kind of stuff. I don__'__t want us to be so in love with each other that we have all these feelings we aren__'__t sure what to do with,__" __She sighed. _

_ "__I promise to never want to be your boyfriend. God, you seriously ask me to do the weirdest things,__" __Jake teased her. _

_ "__Doesn__'__t that encourage you to never fall in love with me?__" __She flashed him a goofy grin. _

_ "__Actually, it would make me want to fall in love with you. That is, if I didn__'__t know that you just get weirder every day. It__'__s a good thing I know you so well or I__'__d be making a dangerous promise,__" __He told her. _

_ "__So we__'__re good? No feelings or relationships or romance?__" __She asked him softly. _

_ "__None of that,__" __he assured her, trying his best to hide the fact that he was already breaking that promise and would be breaking it more with every passing day. _

* * *

_Rachel came storming into Naomi__'__s room over a year later, dropping down onto the younger girls__' __bed with a breath of annoyance. Naomi turned away from her desk, where she had been working on homework and raised an eyebrow in confusion at her sister__'__s actions. Before she was able to question the situation at hand, an angry looking Noah Puckerman came storming into the room, already in the middle of a rant that was completely uncharacteristic for him._

_ Uncharacteristic when heard by anybody other than the berry sisters, of course. They were always allowed to see the softer and sweeter side of the residential bad ass of Lima, Ohio. They were two of the only people allowed to see that side of him. _

_ "__-completely irresponsible and ridiculous. You are throwing your life away to be with some lying, cheating, immature boy who doesn__'__t even know how he really feels. He__'__s only trying to keep you here. He__'__s using you to build up his own confidence because he__'__s an insecure mother fucker-sorry for searing Naomi-and he doesn__'__t deserve a girl as talented, smart, sweet, loving and gorgeous as you. Will you just stop and think about what you__'__re doing for a second? This is just-__"_

_ "__OH MY GOD! Will you just __**shut up **__already? Noah, this if my life and I__'__m going to do what I want to do with it, alright? Get over it. I didn__'__t like that you were having a baby with Quinn, but I don__'__t recall giving you a long lecture about how stupid and irresponsible you were being while throwing your life away. Do you remember me behaving that way?__" __She asked, sitting up on the bed and flashing a glare at him. _

_ "__That was completely different. I made a mistake. What was I going to do? Turn around and tell Quinn to get an abortion or something? I had to deal with it because it couldn__'__t be fixed. You can fix your god damn mistake,__" __Puck snapped at her, something that he rarely ever did. _

_ "__Who are you to give me a lecture on responsibility?__" __Rachel asked harshly, crossing her arms over her chest. _

_ "__The fact that you need a lecture on responsibility fro me should be enough to prove that I__'__m right,__" __He glared right back at her. _

_ "__You__'__re being ridiculous. This is your best friend that we__'__re talking about. I don__'__t see what the problem is, actually. Shouldn__'__t you be happy for me for a change? Just let me live a little,__" __She asked, expressing softening for a moment. _

_ "__No, I can__'__t. Rachel, you__'__ve got a bright future ahead of you and you__'__re going to be on Broadway. You__'__re going to New York City. He__''__s not heading out that way. What would he even do there? Take a couple of classes for a job he doesn__'__t really want to have? He__'__s going to be miserable and he__'__s going to make you miserable right along with him,__" __Puck said, still angry and bitter as he moved to sit down besides her. _

_ "__What the hell is going on right now?__" __Naomi shrieked, jumping to her feet. __"__Are you pregnant or something, because I think dad and daddy should have been informed before you ran off and told the entire Glee club, which always results in the entire school knowing either immediately before or immediately after,__" __She tried to lighten to mood, hating to see the pair fight. Of course, she was always curious as to what was going on and annoyed it was now taking place in her room. _

_ "__She sure as hell better now be pregnant or I__'__ll have to go and beat Finn-o-cence__'__s ass for a second time today. God, Naomi, why the hell did you have to put that idea in my head? God, the mental image here-oh my god, I need to go and flush my brain out or something. It__'__s bad enough just knowing that they had sex and now I have to deal with this? And you know what? That just reminds me of something else. The guy forgot that you were a vegan. Do you remember me holding your hair back because he fed you god damn meat?__" __Puck asked, anger growing once more as he turned his attention back onto Rachel. _

_ "__I__'__m not pregnant, Naomi. Finn proposed and I said yes. We__'__re going to get married, whether Noah likes this sudden turn of events or not. That is completely irrelevant because he seems to be forgetting that this is my life and not his own, meaning he doesn__'__t really get to have a say in my life choices. That is what we are fighting about, because he thinks we are too young and it__'__s an irresponsibly decision on my part,__" __Rachel said, rolling her eyes as she ignored her best friend__'__s most recent outburst. _

_ She went on, still talking, but Naomi had completely tuned her out as she tried to process what was going on. How on earth had her brilliant older sister who was always so level-headed and made sure to think everything through before speaking and making an action, ended up engaged when she was only eighteen and still in high school? Rachel hadn__'__t even been accepted to college yet. _

_ And then there was the confession that Noah was making by his mere actions. He was letting Naomi and Rachel both know that he was in love with Rachel, without saying the words. But his words were confirming that Rachel had hooked up with Finn Hudson and had actually had sex with the guy-something she swore she would save for marriage because it was sacred. _

_ "__What the hell were you thinking?__" __Naomi blurted out. _

_ She must have not heard the fight resume, because once she had had her outburst, both teenagers turned around to stare at her in wide eyed amazement. They had confusion written all over their faces, jaws dropped and eyebrows furrowed together. _

_ "__Why would you have sex with Finn Hudson, for starters? You don__'__t really love him and you know that. We just had this conversation together and now you__'__re suddenly rushing off to marry him? God, Rachel, how could you be so stupid? I mean, I love you and all, but you__'__re being an idiot,__" __Naomi ran a hand through her hair in frustration and annoyance. _

_ "__Oh, I should have known better than to come in here. You__'__re just like Noah-no better than him. You hate Finn and you__'__ve hated him since the day you met him,__" __Rachel glared at her, arms crossed firmly over her chest. _

_ "__I don__'__t hate Finn and you know that. I think that he__'__s a wonderful guy and he__'__s very sweet. But he__'__ll always have a soft spot for Quinn and you know that almost as well as I do. You don__'__t really love him-he was just a challenge, something you had to win. Well, you got him now and you__'__ve proven that you could get him. I think it__'__s time you set him free and allowed the both of you to be happy,__" __Naomi insisted, her tone soft and accepting as she sat down besides her sister, wrapping her in a hug. _

_ "__Do you seriously think I__'__m making a big mistake?__" __Rachel asked. _

_ "__Yes,__" __Puck blurted out. _

_ "__Shut up, Noah!__" __The girls shorted out together. _

_ "__Yes, Rachel, I do. I think you need to think this through a little bit more. If you__'__re going to make a decision like this, a decision to be with him for the rest of your life, you should be able to think it through and wait until you__'__re sure. But, Rachel, the only guys that you__'__ve ever dated have been Finn, Jesse and Noah. And Noah was only for a week. Jesse was for about three months. Regardless of it being on and off, the other three years since you started dating have been with Finn.__" __Naomi reminded her. _

_ "__Alright-I__'__ll think about it. Does that make you happy?__" __Rachel turned around and asked Puck with a small smile on her face. _

_ "__Yes,__" __He grunted, showing that it was only starting to make him happy. _

_ He got up and left, Rachel standing up to follow after him. She stopped at the doorway and turned back around to look at her sister. _

_ "__What__'__s up?__" __Naomi asked. _

_ "__I shouldn__'__t have come in here. It wasn__'__t fair to drag you into this argument,__" __Rachel apologized in her typical fashion. _

_ "__It__'__s fine, Rachel. Now I just know what not to do,__" __Naomi smirked. _

_ "__You are such a little brat,__" __Rachel gasped, laughing at her sister__'__s words. _

_ "__You__'__re the one who came storming into my room. Now go and talk to Noah,__" __Naomi rolled her eyes, standing up and walking back to her desk. _

_ "__I__'__m not in love with him,__" __Rachel stomped her foot, pouting at what her sister had said and what she was sure she was implying. _

_ "__I never said you were. I said to talk to him. I was actually saying it because he__'__s downstairs waiting for you and I had homework to do,__" __Naomi shrugged, dropping down into her desk chair. __"__But, I mean-if you__'__re in love with him, now__'__s as good a time as any to admit it,__" __Naomi called over her shoulder as Rachel stormed away. _

_ "__BRAT!__" __She called back towards her sister, both Berry girls laughing at their antics._

* * *

"_Are you sure you can__'__t come back?__" __Naomi sighed into the phone. She hated that she was never going to be able to get to say a proper goodbye to her sister._

_ Finn had called off the wedding and sent Rachel on a train to New York City. She was gone, to the city of her dreams, all on her own. She had been there for a few weeks now, living in a hotel that the girls__' __fathers had gotten for her. She__'__d toured her future school and was hunting for a job. She was enjoying her sudden change of pace. _

_ Meanwhile, Naomi was alone in Lima, hating every second of it as she tried to deal with the after mass of her own Glee Club, over at Carmel, having lost at Nationals to the New Directions. _

_ "__I__'__m sorry, Naomi. I__'__d come back if I could, but I just don__'__t think that I could come back. It won__'__t be good for me. I__'__ll go back to Lima and I__'__ll see him again and I just won__'__t be able to bring myself to leave.__" __Rachel sighed into the phone. _

_ Naomi knew that she was right, and she knew that Rachel needed to move on. After all, everybody else that she had graduated with was moving on. _

_ Finn had joined the army, Mercedes had taken the first flight to LA to start working on her album. Quinn was getting ready to leave for Yale and Santana was already shopping for her dorm at her own college. Mike and his family had taken off to get him settled in Joffrey, over in Chicago. _

_ Sam was still in Lima, but he was preparing for his senior year along with Blaine, Tina and Artie. And then there was Brittany, forcing herself to adjust to the fact that she was a second year senior and going to have to do it all over again. _

_ She could stick around with Kurt, that much was true, but it would only be a reminder to her best friend that he didn__'__t have the option to take off for New York. He hadn__'__t gotten into NYADA and there was nothing for him outside of Lima. It would only cause bitterness and a fight between the two of them and Naomi wouldn__'__t ask her sister to cause a fight between her and her best friend, causing Rachel to lose Kurt. _

_ And then there was Noah, but as soon as Rachel__'__s train was gone, and after he__'__d tackled Finn to the ground in a terrible fight that had had to be broken up by Mike, Sam, Blaine and Mr, Shuester, he had driven to the airport and bought a ticket on the first flight to LA, leaving even sooner than Mercedes. He__'__d stopped by the Berry household to say goodbye to Naomi and the two Mr. Berry__'__s and dropped by his house to grab his already packed back, kissing his mother and sister goodbye. _

_ The only thing that he had left behind, was his beloved truck which he had given Naomi strict orders to give to somebody worthy of its beauty. And she had followed those orders, bestowing both that and his motorcycle-which he wanted gone along with the truck-to his half-brother, Jake Puckerman. She hadn__'__t sold it for much-still more than Puck had told her to sell it for-and she__'__d dropped the money off to his mother__'__s house, knowing things might be tough for a little while without the income from Puck__'__s pool cleaning business coming in on top of her salary. _

_ "__Will you come visit though, soon?__" __Naomi asked. _

_ "__Maybe you and dad and daddy could all come visit me sometime? I__'__m just not sure I can be in Lima anytime soon. There are too many bad memories,__" __Rachel sighed, her voice soft. _

_ "__Yeah__…__that__'__s fine. We can see a Broadway show or something,__" __Naomi said, forcing a smile he sister would never see onto her face. _

* * *

"_Finn__'__s dead,__" __Rachel said, collapsing into her sister__'__s arms as soon as she arrived in Lima._

_ Naomi and her fathers had just gotten back from yet another memorial service for Rachel__'__s late-boyfriend, and the eighteen year old Broadway queen had just arrived back home, in time to spend a week saying goodbye to him at their old high school. _

_ "__He was supposed to take over the Glee club. He was going to take over the club whenever Mr. Shuester decided to retire and then, one day, after I was done with Broadway and had won a Tony or two, I would show up at the choir room and he__'__d turn around and ask me what I was doing there and I__'__d tell him that I came home. Then we__'__d have our happily ever after. Naomi, don__'__t you see? Finn was my person,__" __Rachel sobbed, burying her face in her sister__'__s shoulder. _

_ "__I know, Rae, I know,__" __Naomi sighed, whispering the words into her sister__'__s hair. __"__But it__'__s going to be okay. I promise you, it__'__s all going to be okay,__" __Naomi promised. _

_ "__Dad and daddy have agreed to form a Finn Hudson Grant. It__'__s going to go towards the music program at McKinley in a time of need.__" __Rachel said, forcing a smile onto her face that didn__'__t reach her eyes as she sat down on the couch. _

_ "__I know, Rae, I was there when you asked them on the phone,__" __Naomi said, flashing her sister a small smile as she sat down besides her. _

_ "__I just don__'__t understand how this happened__…"__Rachel sighed, shaking her head. _

_ "__You can__'__t concern yourself in how it happened or why. All you can do is accept the fact that he__'__s gone and remember all of the memories that you have with him,__" __Naomi explained. _

_ "__I know-and I only have happy memories with Finn. Those are the only ones I__'__m even going to bother to remember, because most of my memories with him are happy.__" __Rachel assured her sister with that confident air to her eyes once again. _

_ Naomi hadn__'__t seen that look in her sister__'__s eyes since her sister had come home, bragging about their win at Nationals and the fact that Carmen had shown up to give her a second chance at an audition to her dream school. It was a look that Naomi missed, because it defined who her sister was. _

_ "__Rachel, Finn__'__s never going to leave you. Remember, you have that star and it__'__s always going to be looking down on you, because Finn__'__s always been looking after you,__" __Naomi said softly, squeezing her sister__'__s shoulder. _

_ "__I can__'__t see it from New York,__" __Rachel admitted. _

_ "__That__'__s okay. You know that it__'__s there and that__'__s all that you need to know. He__'__s always going to be there, Rae, even if you can__'__t always tell that he__'__s looking out for you. He__'__s always going to be your person,__" __Naomi flashed her that grin that had never failed to get her sister to cheer up. _

_ And sure enough, even at a time like that moment, it got Rachel to smile. Some things would never change, and for that, both Berry sisters were glad that they had each other and that their relationship was never going to change._

* * *

_ "__You have to join the Glee club,__" __Rachel said as she arrived home. She was only dropping her bags off and then would be heading towards McKinley, but she had stopped by her sister__'__s room to give her a quick command. _

_ "__Rae, the club is over,__" __Naomi rolled her eyes. __"__Sue cancelled it because you lost at Nationals,__" __She reminded her sister. _

_ "__Dad and Daddy talked to the school board and they can give the donation in Finn__'__s name to the school, but they can__'__t do it unless they have a child in the school. And the Glee Club isn__'__t going to mean anything with only Ryder, Jake, Marley, Kitty and Unique in it for the upcoming school year,__" __Rachel rolled her eyes, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. _

_ "__You__'__re asking me to transfer schools, Rachel,__" __Naomi sighed. _

_ "__I know I__'__m asking for a lot, but this is important to me. When that Glee Club is gone for good, the last part of him is going to be leaving McKinley and I just can__'__t see that happen. It__'__s going to be like losing him all over again,__" __Rachel said, her voice breaking towards the end of the sentence. _

_ "__Rachel,__" __She sighed. _

_ "__Please?__" __She asked, tears starting to fill her eyes. __"__Naomi, just do this one thing for me? Please?__" __She begged. _

_ "__Don__'__t cry, Rae-I__'__ll do it, okay? I promise,__" __She said, throwing her book aside and climbing to her feet. __"__Let__'__s go and get this all figured out, okay? Get Dad and Daddy and I__'__ll go and do whatever it takes to start at McKinley in the fall,__" __she flashed her sister a reassuring grin. _

_ And when Rachel broke out into a complete grin, Naomi was ready to slap both herself and her sister. She should have known Rachel was acting so sad to get her way. But, of course, she had fallen for it and now there was no way out._

* * *

And that brings everything full circle, back to the current Gleeks discussing the mysterious girl who was promising to save their Glee Club and make sure that the New Directions were not a legacy that died with that year's seniors.

"Something's up with Jake," Marley frowned.

"And you're not chasing after him? Wow, maybe you really _are _over him," Kitty rolled her eyes, a sarcastic tone to her voice as she spoke.

"Lay off, Kitty-you only have to be nice for one more week. I think even you can handle that one," Unique said, flashing a warning glare at the blonde cheerleader.

"I'm so tired of you all thinking I'm nothing more than a heartless bitch. _I _didn't catfish Ryder and _I _didn't go out with Ryder as soon as I broke up with Jake nor did I start dating Jake immediately after I went out with Ryder a few times!" Kitty snapped, jumping to her feet. "In fact, when Ryder was moping because nobody understood his pain when he shared about his childhood and that demented babysitter, _I _took him out to dinner and _I _shared a story of my own with him!" Kitty stomped her foot before turning on her heel and storming from the room.

"She's got a point, you know. I was a bigger bitch this year than she was before she joined the club, and you've always been nicer to me than her," Tina spoke up softly.

"Kitty's not that bad-you need to realize how self conscious she is. She's jealous of you, Marley, and she's not going to admit it, but she's never not going to be," Ryder shook his head.

Artie didn't say anything. He just immediately started rolling from the room, chasing after his girlfriend as quickly as he could while confined to his wheelchair.

"In a lot of ways, I'm glad that I'm not in this club anymore. I don't have to deal with this drama anymore," Sam Evans admitted.

"And she doesn't have one more week to be nice. She's always going to defend you, Unique and she's always going to consider you a friend, Marley. And if there is a club next year, I promise that she's going to be one of the first names signed up on that list. So don't act like she's only nice to be in this club, because if she didn't like us, she wouldn't be here in the first place," Ryder ran a hand through his hair.


End file.
